New Demigod
by Magpie545
Summary: Laney has never believed in greek myths. Until her and her best friend have been told differently...


I bobbed my head to the up beat song, playing on my phone. Something slammed into my back, sending my head against my knee. I stood up and turned around to face my best friend, Ali Granger, looking at me from her wheelchair.

"OW!" I offered, seeing if she cared that she could've given me brain damage.

"Hey, you shouldn't be sitting on the floor of a high school and not expect to be trampled on." Said Ali, throwing up her hands in defense. Ali has been my best friend since third grade, when kids started judging her for not being able to walk. I was tired of her bawling at their rude comments, so I stuck up for her, and ever since, she's been my best friend. She has never told me why she can't walk. Each time I bring the subject, she changes the subject. I have vowed to find out why; of coarse she denied that I would be able to find that out. She just can't stand the idea of me out smarting her.

I took out my ear buds and stretched, flipping my short, cropped caramel hair along with my phone flying. Stupid ear buds, always getting in the way of things.

"Ali, you need a hair cut." I say looking at her long blonde hair, well past her chest.

" Yeah, I'll do that once your hair stops being that light color of brown and green!" Ali said, giving me that 'that will never happen' look. I spend my good amount of time swimming. So my hair is a little green from all the chlorine and washing.

As we walked, well I walked and Ali rolled, I turned to see a boy, about my age, fourteen, run into the woods with a long sword, and a gold shield.

"Did you see that?" I asked eyes glued on the woods.

"What?" Ali said, not even paying attention.

"There was a guy over there, he had a sword! Then he just ran into the woods!" I said, bewildered.

"I think all that chlorine got to your head, Laney." Ali said, half jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. Without warning, I hauled Ali's wheelchair on to the path where the guy disappeared.

"Dude! What are you doing? We have that geometry paper due tomorrow, and I haven't even started it! This is not he time to go adventuring into the woods!" Ali ranted. As I listened to Ali's rant, a huge sign greeted me, reading 'Camp Half Blood'.

"Ali! Shut up and look at this!" I whispered. Ali sighed and hauled her around. Soon enough, her mouth fell open like mine.

"What is this?" I said, in wonder.

"Camp Half Blood." Said a voice behind us. I whirled around to see the guy who ran in the woods, and a half goat- half human sort of mixture. Uh, what are they called? Right, a satyr.

"Forgetting something?" Ali said in an annoyed tone. I grabbed her wheel chair and turned her around.

"W-who is you?" I said, trembling.

"Damn, he's cute." Ali said, under her breath.

"Percy Jackson. This is Grover, my protector." Said the guy. He had dark hair, and beautiful eyes, something nobody could take their eyes from. I turned to Ali.

"Really? When this guy has a sword, and there's a non- human here, all you think about is how he looks?" I said, dumbfounded. Ali shrugged. I shook my head in embarrassment.

" Grover here, has been watching you two for a month, and noticed that you two are 'different'. Percy said.

"It's the green hair, isn't it? I can't help it! The chorine has gotten to me!" I said, matter-o-fact.

"No, not that. It's really hard to explain. You're just going to have to talk to ou-" I interrupted Grover, the goat boy.

"No. I have no idea what you're talking about. YOU explain." I said.

"Have you heard of the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, like Apollo, Zeus, that whole bunch?" Ali asked.

"Well, you, Laney Williams, basically a child of theirs. Ali we still have to figure out you." Grover said quietly. Nobody talked for a full five minuets.

" How is that possible? I live with my mom, Ashley Williams! My dad walked out when I was born!" I babbled. Ali was speechless.

"Please, we just need you to talk to someone." Percy urged.

"No way in Hell are we going anywhere with you! You're crazy! Come on, Ali lets go." I turned to walk away, but Ali grabbed my arm.

"Dude. Let's just go see what this is all about! It's probably just a joke. " Ali assured me.

"No way! They could try to kill us! We need to go work on that paper for Geometry..." I convinced Ali.

"Screw that! C'mon, Lay!" When Ali used that name, I basically gave in. It was her cute little nickname for me.

"Great! Follow us!" Percy said, beckoning us toward the large sign. With that, he weirdly put a pen cap on the tip of his sword. When I saw that thing shrink down, I froze. Ali tugged at my arm as a support. That camp was huge! There were tents, sword fighting, people riding winged horses, some people even throwing flaming balls and laughing. I was basically stone next to Ali. When we went into a large house, where the camp directors sat.

"New arrivals, huh? Show them the film." Said a guy in a neon tracksuit that looked a lot like Dynoses. He didn't even care to look at us. When I saw the film, it basically told us what Percy told us. We were 'special'. Afterwards, we met a guy name Chiron, a guy in a wheelchair. When he saw Ali, his eyes lit up.

"I know what you are! You're like me!" He said, eyes twinkling.

"Not to rain on your parade, but I am NOTHING like you." Said Ali.

"Oh yes you are! Stand up! Well you don't know yet. Um, think about standing up, and horses at the same time. You will say "I can't stand" but do what I say." Chiron Ordered. Ali shook her head, and did what he asked. When she hoisted herself up, she went through an amazing transformation. She was half horse. A centaur. The human half of her wore the shirt she wore today, while the horse part was white.

"Whoa! How did I? When did I? Whoa! I can walk!" Ali exclaimed, turning in a circle. Chiron stood up and transformed into a white centaur too.

"We're centaurs. We are half-human, half-horse. Ali clopped next to me. What about her Laney, is she one too? Ali said hopefully.

" No, she is a demigod. Daughter of a god or goddess, and half human." Chiron explained. Ali was obviously sad.

"Well she's really good at swimming, if that helps." Ali offered. I was still in shock, I Had no idea what she said.

"Well, I can help. Come with me." Said the Dionysus guy. He had an evil smile on his face. He led me and everybody else to a lake, near a cool looking cabin. When I was least expecting it, he pushed me into the water. Pushed. Percy went to go after me, but Chiron held him back.

"Wait. Lets see what happens." Chiron said quietly, as I came up, still dry.

"What the hell? What did I do to you?" I spat angrily, as I climbed out of the water. I was about to go on, when I noticed everybody staring at me.

"What? Is my mascara running or something?" I said, reaching to my face. But here's the thing that really scared me. My face was dry.

"Laney Williams. You are the daughter of Poseidon."


End file.
